Plasma-deposited fluorocarbon coatings can impart desirable properties, such as low surface energy, water-repellency, soil resistance, and durability, to a treated article. A charge can be imparted to the treated article, which makes the article suitable for use in items such as aerosol filters, face masks, air filters, and electrostatic elements in electro-acoustical devices such as microphones, headphones, and electrostatic recorders. Accordingly, plasma fluorination methods that can quickly and efficiently produce an article with a fluorocarbon coating are desired.